


cold nights, warm hands

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk’s hands are cold, but so are his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights, warm hands

it’s almost 2am when taekwoon’s eyes shoot open with a gasp.  
he sighs, shifting onto his side. it feels like he’s been asleep for barely longer than 10 minutes, and he knows it’s gonna be hard for him to fall back asleep again.  
he can’t believe this is happening to him, him who could sleep anytime, anywhere – the guy who once fell asleep on the bench during a football game, only to wake up with the sun down, everyone long gone already.  
that’s why not being able to sleep yet is so hard on him, so tiring – he’s not used to watch the led numbers on the alarm clock turn from 1:59 to 2:00, eyes wide open and muscles aching, hoping to find a momentary relief in a night’s sleep.  
he’s shifting from his right side to the left one when his phone screen is dimly lit up by a notification.  
_great, just what i needed right now _, he thinks, extending one arm to pick up the plugged phone from the ground.__

[hyuk][2:03am] r u awake?  
  
he groans a little, thinking of ignoring it and go back to sleep – or at least try to – when another notification pops up on the screen.

[hyuk][2:04am] hyung, i know ur awake  
[hyuk][2:04am] come on~~  
  
he sighs and opens the app, typing out what he hopes to be a quick and curt reply.  
  
[me][2:06am] what’s up?  
[hyuk][2:06am] im outside ur room^^  
[hyuk][2:06am] come pick me up~  
  
he can feel his cheeks grow warmer and his heart beat stupidly fast as he whispers out the words on the tip of his tongue, and he knows that no matter what, he can never say no to sanghyuk.  
(and he’s not too happy about that.)  
he gets out of bed and puts a shirt on, the sensation of cold fabric against his bare skin sending little shivers to his spine.  
he wonders what’s up with sanghyuk. maybe he can’t sleep either.  


“hyung!” sanghyuk waves at him with a smile, trying hard to keep his tone down.  
“hey,” taekwoon’s voice comes out hoarse, and he’s startled by it, almost not recognizing himself.  
sanghyuk grins and leans a bit closer, his mouth curving into a mischievous smile.  
taekwoon thinks that he’s cute – and that he really must be up to something.  
(he doesn’t want to admit it, but the thought is sending little excited tingles through his body.)  
“let’s go out together.”  
taekwoon blinks slowly – once, twice, his expression blank as he tries to register what sanghyuk said.  
“you mean right now?”  
“yeah, i really wanna visit the city,” sanghyuk whispers, fingers brushing against his, and taekwoon knows that he already gave in.  
“with you.” he adds after a brief pause, and taekwoon has to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from smiling too hard.  
“okay.” he surrenders with a sigh, and sanghyuk gives him a quick peck on his cheek.  
“i knew i could count on you!”  
taekwoon thinks that he’s too weak for him, but he doesn’t really care.

taekwoon looks around him with eyes wide, mouth gaping open at the sight of lights and buildings he thought he would only ever see in pictures.  
the glittering billboards feel like an ocean of stars to him, and the chattering noise of people comes to his ears like the sweetest lullaby.  
“hyung, look at this!” sanghyuk excitedly reclaims his attention, tugging a little on the sleeve of his winter coat.  
he points to a movie poster, then a statue, then a shining billboard, his excitement as endless as the possibilities of the city.  
“can you take my picture?” he asks with a grin as he hands taekwoon the camera, and taekwoon complies.  
(“i borrowed this from bin-hyung,” sanghyuk told him a few minutes earlier, sipping on a can of cola, “but he doesn’t know it yet.”  
he grinned, and taekwoon ruffled his hair just a little bit, murmuring an amused “brat”.)  
taekwoon isn’t the best photographer, but he’s quite proud of his shots tonight – maybe it’s just on sanghyuk’s beauty, or maybe the photos are somehow reflecting how much he likes him.  
he sighs and pulls the camera away from his face, checking his latest picture.  
“ah, you came out prettily,” he says, sanghyuk immediately rushing towards him, taking a peek at the camera screen from behind taekwoon’s shoulders.  
“i look so smooth,” he laughs, eyes disappearing behind crinkles and a blinding smile, and taekwoon thinks that there’s no light in this city – nor star in the sky – that could be as beautifully dazzling as sanghyuk is right now.  
sanghyuk keeps finding new locations to take weirds photos at, laughing and smiling and he looks like he’s having the best time of his life – taekwoon selfishly hopes that it’s because of him, even if just a little bit.  
“i want to take your picture, too,” sanghyuk grabs taekwoon’s arm, reaching for the camera in his other hand.  
he’s dangerously close, strands of his hair leaving butterfly kisses on taekwoon’s cheeks, and he prays that sanghyuk won’t notice the way his heart beats faster against the other’s arm.  
“let’s take it here,” sanghyuk decides, shoving taekwoon under this theater’s platform roof.  
“but-” taekwoon doesn’t even have the time to put his complaint into words that sanghyuk has already placed a finger to his mouth, telling him to shush.  
“just act like the model that you are!” sanghyuk teases, and taekwoon puts on his condescending act – he rolls his eyes, pouts, then poses.  
there’s countless clicks and “move a little bit"s, and taekwoon completely forgets where he is and what he’s doing, body acting entirely on its own – eyes focused on sanghyuk’s absorbed face.  
taekwoon can’t get enough of the way sanghyuk laughs when he doesn’t get the picture right, letting out an _oops!_ and asking him to hang on for a little longer – he can’t get enough of sanghyuk’s fingers curling around the camera, and he wonders how they would feel around his own.  
he asks himself if there could possibly be someone as lovely as sanghyuk somewhere in the world, if there’s anyone, anywhere, who’s luckier than he feels right now.  
"hyung, i’m done!” sanghyuk finally says, waving at him with the biggest smile.  
taekwoon is about to reach him when sanghyuk sticks his tongue out, yelling “let’s play catch me if you can!” before he starts running in the opposite direction.  
taekwoon decides that the answer to both of his questions is a no as he shouts out a “hey!”, and he’s chasing after sanghyuk already.

“hyung, let’s get pizza,”  
sanghyuk has his arm slung around taekwoon’s shoulder, and he looks so much bigger than he really is.  
(taekwoon mumbles a “you’re too tall”, but he really thinks that it’s cute.)  
“but we had it already,” taekwoon tries to protest just for the sake of it, the rumble in his stomach letting him know that he doesn’t mind the idea.  
“never enough pizza.”  
taekwoon murmurs a “you’re right”, and sanghyuk grins at his newest victory.

“i’m having so much fun,” sanghyuk says with a happy sigh, locking his arm with taekwoon’s. “you’re the best, hyung.”  
“i’m doing nothing…” taekwoon mutters, a dumb half smile on his face. he tries to hide his face in his scarf, and hopes he’s not blushing.  
(he is – his cheeks are flushed from the biting cold and from something else he knows too well, but doesn’t want to give a name to just yet.)  
“your company is enough to make me feel good,” sanghyuk says, chewing a little bit on his lip, and it takes taekwoon a few seconds to realize that he’s stopped walking.  
sanghyuk turns around, face red and lips pursed in a way that makes him finally look his age.  
“i hope you got what i mean,” he lowers his eyes, looking at the tip of his shoes like they’re the only thing of importance in the world.  
taekwoon wants to say something, anything, but everything feels unreal right now, and the words keep dying in his throat.  
“i hope i wasn’t mistaken when i thought that you, um…” he bites his lips, bringing his head up to look taekwoon in the eyes.  
it feels like a dream – them alone in new york city, in the middle of the night, thousands of people with no faces or names walking past them as sanghyuk tells taekwoon what he’s never thought he’d hear in his life.  
“i thought that you liked me too.” sanghyuk takes a deep breath before he says that, then exhales just as deep after.  
he looks anxious and confused, and when taekwoon sees him like this, eyes wide and lips quivering from the cold, he thinks that – for the first time – he looks frail.  
sanghyuk takes another deep breath, bringing his cold hands to his mouth. he blows on them, trying to warm them up a little.  
“it’s so fucking cold tonight, isn’t it?” he smiles, and taekwoon notices that the little glint in his eyes is gone.  
“we should go now, it’s gotten pretty late.”  
sanghyuk turns his back to him when taekwoon tugs at his sleeve, making him turn around.  
he inches a little bit closer, their faces close enough for them to breathe on each other, and takes sanghyuk’s hands between his.  
(they’re cold, but so are his own, and taekwoon knows that they’re not gonna stay cold for much longer.)  
sanghyuk looks dazzled and hopeful, and he closes his eyes a little.  
then taekwoon says it – he tells him that this is the best night he’s had in a while, tells him that there’s no company he would like better than his, that there’s a reason why he’s always up to sanghyuk’s ideas, no matter how weird they are.  
(and to taekwoon sneaking out of their rooms at 2am to visit an unknown city is _pretty damn weird_.)  
then he tells him that he didn’t get the wrong impression, that there was nothing to mistake in the first place – it had always been crystal clear, even if he’s tried to hide it, even though he tried to lie to his own feelings.  
“i like you, sanghyuk,” he says, puffs of cold air coming out with his words, and his whole body is freezing – except for his hands.  
“i like you.”  
sanghyuk smiles, closing his eyes again, and lets his head falls on taekwoon’s shoulder for a bit, forgetting that they’re in the middle of a sidewalk in times square, hundreds of people passing them by every minute.  
it feels as if they’re the only people in the world – it feels like they’re two lonely planets in a milky way of flashing lights, and taekwoon lets his eyes fall shut for a second, too.

it’s 5:30am when they head back to the hotel, sneaking in the elevator like they’re two thieves.  
it feels like this night is a precious experience they’ve shared together, and taekwoon knows that it’s the same for sanghyuk when he feels the other’s fingers locking with his own.  
sanghyuk walks him to the door before going back to his own room, and taekwoon knows that he doesn’t want to leave.  
he can tell by the way he awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other, biting on his lips, like he’s waiting for something.  
“well, goodnight,” taekwoon announces, and sanghyuk only then grabs him by the shoulders, pressing their lips together.  
sanghyuk’s lips feel perfect on his own, sending out tingles to his whole body, and taekwoon doesn’t remember when he has last felt so happy, like everything was in its right place.  
he just closes his eyes and lets his arm fall around sanghyuk’s waist, pulling him closer, and tries to kiss him back as slowly as he can manage to.  
there’s no need to hurry, not now, not ever – sanghyuk is gonna be here, _always_ , and they can take all the time they need.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/104260641366/leohyuk-cold-nights-warm-hands)!  
> based on [this](http://jung-taekwoon.tk/post/103725913907/other-members-that-were-tired-all-went-back-to) ♡


End file.
